


Esclavo de lo mágicamente salvage

by Myloveles



Category: mundos mágicos perdidos
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, consentimiento dudoso, inocencia robada, nutrientes en saliba, pasando comida con besos, posiblemente se agueguen mas personajes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myloveles/pseuds/Myloveles
Summary: Un pequeño Daniel de seis años tiene un problemas con su tío y este cree que es una buena idea dejar a su tartamudo sobrino a su suerte en medio de un bosque a plena noche e ir a buscarlo al día siguiente, pero por arte de magia ya no está.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, personaje original/criaturas magicas
Kudos: 4





	1. ㄷa尸í十uㄴo 1; Conociendo al perdido

* * *

"¡Eres un pequeño adefecio mal agradecido, te guardamos de nuestra comida y aún así las desprecias!"

No había querido tirar los pocos trozos de pescado y algo que alguna vez fue papá asada y masticada a medias, pero sus primos había encontrado entretenido tirarle pequeñas rocas y tierra, no había esquivado todas y terminó por botar el pequeño plato agujereado con comida.

Su tío en un gesto fiero lo sostuvo del brazo y el niño fue llevado a tirones en un lugar apartado del precario campamento que sus tíos habían logrado armar con su ayuda, Charlie y Drew ayudaron en las peñas o mejor dicho en nada; prefiriendo desordenar los suministros y conjuntos de acampar tocándole a él ordenando todo varias veces, perdido el almuerzo gracias a su tía, que le mandó a traer agua para sus lindos angelitos y cuando regresó a ti tirando los restos de la comida al fuego.

Su brazo le dolía por la presión que su tío ejercía sobre él y con cada sacudida y tropiezo le era difícil ver donde estaban dirigiendo; de la nada lo empujaron y la caída le provocó raspaduras en manos y piernas.

"Te quedarás aquí hasta mañana a ver si valoras un poco lo que la pobre de tu tía tuvo que enseñar a cocinar, tú serás quien se encargue de eso mañana ¿entendido?" 

El pobre niño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas solo había asentido varias veces, su tío se había vuelto al campamento dejándolo a su suerte.

El pequeño se acomodó como pudo junto a las ramas de un gran árbol y se puso a llorar silenciosamente; tenía frío, las heridas le ardían mucho y la tierra que las cubría le hacía picar, pero no se atrevía a quitarla por miedo a que le duela más.

De la nada una de las raíces de otro árbol comenzará a levantarse y deformarse abriendo una especie de túnel, de este salió un hombrecillo definitivamente más alto que el niño, con facciones un poco toscas y un tinte verdoso en su piel.

"Pequeño niño, ¿Qué haces tan solito en esta fría noche?" Le cuestionó con voz grave pero tranquila.

"M-mi tío me trajo a-aquí porque sin querer boté mi-mi comida" Tartamudeo el niño un poco asustado, ¿Cómo es que apareció ese hombrecillo con tan poca ropa? a más allá de sus rodillas.

"Te dejo aquí ¿solo y sucio ?, no no no, eso es una muy mala acción, si es así como te trata sería mejor que no volvieras con él ¿no crees?"

El niño lo miró raro por un momento y se quedó pensando en la inocente propuesta, este hombre raro se notaba enojado por como su pariente lo había tratado, eso quería decir qué trataría de manera diferente; pero cómo saber si se preocupa por él de verdad.

"T-tengo hambre" Susurro, mirando al otro e hijos atendiendo su hambriento estómago.

El duende lo dejó mirando un momento, volteó a todos lados y encontró un arbusto con frutos lilas, agarró algunos volviendo frente al niño y se envió frente a él metiendo dos en la boca "Estos frutos son ricos, pero me temo que dartelos así te hará daño ", le dijo mientras que su lengua daba vueltas alrededor de los frutos.

"Pero en-entonces, ¿Cómo? No creo que qu-que haya un río o arroyo ce-cer-cerca" Reflexión el pequeño, el duende se dio cuenta que el niño es inteligente pero muy descuidado.

"No te preocupes, soy alguien con magia así que si yo mismo te la doy con algo más no te hará daño" le sonrió el duende; antes de que el niño pueda hablar de nuevo lo que pueda del mentón abriendole la boca y lo besó.

Con ayuda de su lengua le paso la pequeña fruta a su boca y aprovecho para acariciar la otra lengua que apenas y había logrado ¨responder¨ a su ataque repentino; apenas y se separó de los suaves labios apenas hinchados que estaban masticando suavemente el fruto para juntar dos más en su boca, mojarlas en su saliva y volver a atacar la pequeña y dulce boca de su pequeño hallazgo repitiendo el proceso un par de veces más, se dio cuenta cómo el niño había ido respondiendo con más empeño su ¨alimentación¨.

Los labios del menor ahora se notaban rojos él hinchados, y de su boca de vez en cuando su lengua los lamía, buscando cualquier rastro de la dulce fruta dada y dando un brillo sensual con su saliva con cada toque.

El duende estaba satisfecho, las manos de niño a pesar de estar con suciedad y heridas, habían subido poco a poco hasta aferrarse a los hombros de la criatura.

"¿Quieres más?" Susurró el alcalde acercándose sugerentemente al niño de nuevo.

El pequeño asintió un par de veces antes de ser quien borrara el espacio entre ellos y volviera a sellar sus labios.   
Su lengua apenas y era manipulada como provocación pero persuadió lo suficiente como para ser correspondida por la del contrario.

El pequeño se específicamente extraño, su cuerpo se tenía un poco caliente y lo que ese señor le enceñaba con la lengua le gustaba, un cosquilleo que nunca había sentido se estaba acumulando en su vientre y un poco más abajo lo que le impulsaba a moverse contra el cuerpo del ser mágico para obtener alivio, ya un tiempo después el niño jadeante se desplomó sobre el cuerpo del mayor suspirando y estremeciendose de placer.

"Tal vez quieras conocer a mis amigos. Ven conmigo" Le susurro de manera suave, al no obtener respuesta coherente opto por morder el borde de su oreja.

"¡Sí, sí! Iré, quiero-sí-quie-quiero ir porfavor" Suplicó el niño removiéndose sobre el duende tratando de volver a besarlo.

El duende se levanto con el niño aferrado a él; el niño estaba con los brazos aún alrededor de su cuello y las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, el ser como el niño mecia sus caderas sobre las suyas así que lo sostuvo con un apretón algo fuerte para alentar un frotarse con más ahínco, le lamió delicadamente el cuello disfrutando del suspiro quejumbroso de su carga y una embestida mas fuerte de las demás. 

"¿Cómo dices que te llamas pequeñín?; Yo soy Aloi" se presentó mientras avanzaba al portal de ramas.

"Yo, lla-llamo Da-dani-Daniel"

Una vez dentro del portal, las ramas volvieron a su posición original y las huellas desaparecieron.


	2. ㄷa尸í十uㄴo 2

El camino parecía un túnel de tierra similar al de una mina profunda, Daniel apenas podría ver a quien lo sostenía.

Habían intersecciones pero el duende sabía muy bien donde estaba por lo que solo tenía un vistazo para tomar el camino * correcto *.

Pronto estaban en una cueva suavemente iluminada; el ser verdoso no apartó del lugar salvo una vez en cuando para soportar al niño mientras lo besaba, o una pequeña parada en el camino donde apretó al niño contra la pared y mientras lo besaba y frotaba sobre él sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo y citando la excusa de polo que portaba dejando a la vista la piel suave y pálida.

Daniel le había visto con expresión adorable y un puchero por cortar el beso que tanto disfrutaba, vaya que el afrodisíaco de su saliva en la fruta estaba funcionando; el rubor desde las orejas y las mejillas que bajaban al su pecho y espalda era encantador; contrastaba con las pupilas dilatadas y los ocasionales jadeos que provocaba la fricción.

Al parecer el niño había tenido un pariente mágico en algún momento porque era muy susceptible a esta; sus reacciones excitaban al hombrecillo de una MUY buena manera.

Lo terminó de desnudar para llevarlo a la fuente de agua termal para limpiar sus heridas; el niño de pelo castaño suspiro provocativamente al sentir el agua rodearlo.

Se soltó de la mano del otro para empezar a asearse, empezando con sus manos y piernas para limpiar sus heridas que poco a poco se cerraron, luego acarició el resto de su cuerpo, su inocencia seguía ahí; sus movimientos inocentes limpiando entre sus piernas o su pecho hacía que el humor de la criatura sea alegre además de otra cosa pero no lo demostraba.

Existe una muy buena razón para la espera después de todo.

Ayudó con la limpieza del cabello ondulado frotando su cabeza, un sonido de satisfacción salió del chico al conseguir masajes relajantes; la gente en general solo tiraba de su cabello así no hubiera hecho nada.

"Tu no-nombre" Dijo el niño.

" ¿Cómo? "

" No me has d-dicho tu nom-nombre" Repitió el niño sin dejar de lavarse. 

El duende sonrió y acercó al niño a su cuerpo una vez más, instintivamente el pequeño enganchó sus brazos en su cuello para poder besarlo. Sin embargo el mayor esquivó su intento para poder susurrar en su oído "Krimar, ese es mi nombre"

El fuerte gemido que siguió a esa declaración fue provocada por un ligero lametón en toda la concha de la oreja de Daniel. 

Krimar sintiendo al niño aflojar su agarre lo sacó del agua y le instó a avanzar sin importar los restos de su vestimenta o calzado.

Daniel, ayudado por su acompañante logró llegar a una pequeña aldea subterránea. Algunas casas parecían abandonadas, Daniel había visto un pueblo pequeño y estaba seguro que este estaba apunto de desaparecer. 

Los que se encontraban en el lugar se acercaron rápidamente a los recién llegados saludando de abrazos y felicitaciones por el hallazgo a Krimar y consentir de toque *cariñosos* a Daniel; amedrentado por su tartamudez el niño abrazó a los otros sintiendo cosquillas en todos lados.

De la nada, muchos de ellos tenían trozos de fruta fresca en los labios y se acercaron por turnos al niño. Este encantado por poder comer se acercó a todos, probando el dulce de la fruta seguidos de un fogoso beso por parte de cada habitante que apenas y pasaba la docena.

Por varios días Daniel tuvo una vida muy diferente a la que acostumbraba con su familia. Era alimentado con varios tipos de fruta fresca de la superficie, sin notar como su actitud se tornó atrevida. Le gustaba besar aún sin recibir alimento y frotarse con los cuerpos de sus cuidadores desde el amanecer hasta que se dormía por cansancio. Ese día fué llevado a un pequeño campo donde una única planta se encontraba en el centro del lugar. 

"Podemos darte algo más que fruta" Susurró a su oído Lornas desde su espalda mientras que Daniel besaba a Minriel. El olor a algo dulce acercándose le hizo separarse y voltear. Un líquido blanquecino perlado estaba untado en los dedos de quien le hablo y Daniel no pensó dos veces en probarlo. Una tela cubrió sus ojos antes de ser depositado en el suelo.

"¿Te gustó?" 

"Sí, es rico. Dame por f-favor; quie-quiero más" Suplicó mientras que con su lengua tomaba hasta lo último que quedó en los dedos.

"Hay reglas para este manjar mi niño, Nunca muerdas solo puedes lamer o chupar. Tal vez sientas un tirón en tu cabello pero no debes quejarte de eso ¿de acuerdo?; sabes que no queremos lastimarte"

"O-okay, ¿Si me darán cua-cuando quiera enton-ces?"

"Tal vez tarde un poco, pero mientras mas te esfuerces más rápido tendrás tu premio. ¿No es así muchachos?"

Un coro de respuestas positivas fue lo que escucho antes de sentir el mismo aroma cerca de nuevo. Su boquita fue tocada por algo tibio y el niño se lanzó hacia ella siguiendo las indicaciones, Su apéndice rosado saltó a la vista para mapear aquello a lo que le prestará atención.

Los demás estaban demasiado emocionados para no realizar ninguna acción mientras en niño empieza a chupar el miembro erecto de quien lo halló. Sintiendo caricias en su cabello y espalda. 

**Author's Note:**

> Acepto y pido recomendaciones


End file.
